


Answered

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has to make a phone call.  A secret is shared and the friends take a hike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered

**Author's Note:**

> Description of consensual sexual violence.
> 
> Sexual abuse is briefly discussed with no specific details, only mentioned as a question of causation for BDSM relationships.

Rhett watched Link move around the set speaking with various crew members. He looked outwardly relaxed, but had a weariness about him that Rhett rarely saw and he was sure no one else in the room had detected it at all. But, he knew Link almost better than he knew himself. And today, he was slightly slower to smile, slower in his movements all round and had a millisecond delay between words heard, and a response given. He couldn’t tell if he was getting sick or was worrying about something. 

They had spent the previous Thursday evening at Link’s house, but he had driven Rhett home late into the night, well very early Friday morning really, kissed him at his door. Not letting Rhett sleep over. 

They hadn’t seen one another since, outside of work and Link had kept their interactions mostly professional. A comment or lingering glance here and there on the Friday, and he hadn’t heard from him at all over the weekend aside from a couple of courtesy type texts. 

It didn’t worry Rhett at all, their relationship was not dependent on the latest layer of activities. But, he was worried about Link. Maybe he had had a rough weekend. For unknown reasons, Rhett had driven by his house on Saturday night, pretending to himself it was on his way to somewhere else, but there had been no indication that Link had been home.

As his vision came back into focus from his daydreaming, he realised that he had been staring at the man on his mind the entire time. Link met his gaze, flashed a quick smile in his direction with a slight nod before glancing away and continuing to speak with their colleague, which Rhett found extremely sexy and always had.

Rhett felt himself smiling despite his efforts to be unaffected by such trivial attention. But it wasn’t of course. He could feel his heart and mind strain towards the other man, watching, waiting for another moment of connection. Rhett had always loved that quick smile he would do, the acknowledgement that he was thinking of him, had noticed him while dealing with something else, and was happy about it. He shook his head, sighing deeply and tried to remember to at least blink while he studied him.

At last he turned towards Rhett, maintaining eye contact as he crossed the room towards him, his hands behind his back, a slight smile on his lips. Looking quite smug and very self-assured. The weariness nowhere in sight for now.

Rhett couldn’t help but grin at him, sure that if he wasn’t blushing already, he would be soon.

“Rhett.” he said softly, coming to a stop directly in front of him, close to the GMM desk.

“Hi,” Rhett replied, looking up at him.

“You look like a puppy waiting for a pat,” he continued, his smile increasing a little, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Would you like me to do that for you now?” 

“Uh. No, that’s probably not a good idea.” 

Link raised his eyebrow, his body blocking Rhett from most of the staff in the room.

Rhett swallowed adding quietly. “Sir.” 

Link smiled and winked. “You are fun to tease. You, ah. Probably shouldn’t call me sir right now either. Unless, you’re ready to come out as property of Mr Neal of course.”

“Property?”

Link smirked down at him. “I’m just trying to look out for you, Rhett.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Rhett mouthed at him.

“Seriously, though, the googly eyes, as adorable as it is. As they are. As you are. Need to go.” 

“I’m sorry. I was thinking about…” 

“Yes. I know. Problem is, so does everyone else watching you watching me.” he said as he walked around behind Rhett, squeezing his shoulder gently on his way, and sat down on his left as he always did on set. Grabbing the seat of his chair and shuffling closer to the desk. 

“They weren't googly eyes for what it is worth,” Rhett said quietly beside him. “I was trying to figure out if you are wanting pizza or burgers for lunch today.”

“Ah huh.” Link replied, glancing over to him. “And what did you come up with?” he asked, absentmindedly moving the mic a little to the left and right before centering it exactly as it had been before he touched it.

“A blow job.” replied Rhett quietly, leaning towards the other man, shielding his mouth from the rest of the staff.

Link laughed loudly.

“And fries.” Added Rhett in a normal speaking voice. “Was I close?”

“Nowhere close. But I'm adaptable. Now, stop it.” 

Link ran his hands over the front of his shirt and pushed his glasses up his nose, glancing to the monitor to check the shot was framed correctly. They looked good side by side. Rhett looked wonderful. Alive and happy.

“Oh, gosh. I like that tone. Say it again.”

Link looked at him, his eyes hard. “Stop it.”

“Ohh..gosh” Rhett sighed smiling, “Yes sir.” he added quietly.

Both men sat quietly for a moment, Link staring into space lost in his own thoughts, his fingers drumming on the table, Rhett lost in his awareness of Link beside him. He could at least watch him in the monitor without being too obvious. Well, so he thought until he felt Link nudge him under the desk with his leg.

“Stop it.” But his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Rhett glanced down at the table, across to Stevie and then turned towards the man seated next to him. “I wasn’t.” 

“You was. And, I want a salad.” 

“No meat?” asked Rhett keeping a straight face. His eyebrow on point.

Link sniggered, closing his eyes briefly. “No. No meat.” He hid his laugh behind his hand, running his fingertips over his lips. Managing to move into a poker face fairly quickly, glancing to the monitor quickly, Rhett’s radiant smile etched into his mind before staring back into the camera.

“Doctor? You don’t need no stinkin’ doctor!”

“Let’s talk about that.” 

They walked together to their office after filming, the energy Link had brought to the episode had waned again. He wandered along in a daze, making odd facial expressions as he looked around absentmindedly that were nevertheless adorable according to his audience of one.

Rhett shook his head again. He really needed to snap out of it. He was starting to find himself embarrassing. 

Link sat heavily at his desk.

“I’m bored. And I've been low key depressed all day. Like I've forgotten something… not good. On purpose because I don’t want it to happen.”

Rhett smiled. “Would you like to get something to eat?” 

“I’m not hungry, Rhett. I’m bored.” Link pouted at him. “Gosh, sleep with you once and now you never even listen to me anymore.” 

Rhett laughed loudly. “Firstly, we weren’t sleeping. And secondly, I never listened to you before either. Uh, We could work on something.” 

“You know what it is?” Link sat up straighter in his chair not waiting for a reply. “I just remembered, I gotta talk to Dave.”

“Oh, God. Really?” 

“Ya huh. Stevie tried, but he wanted to talk to one of the men in charge and you have no diplomacy with him. Stevie was well pissed off. The guy’s a freakin’ Neandertool. Neanderthal.”

“But. He. Talks. So. Slow. And. Er. Have. You. Seen. Section. twenty-three b slash eighteen third paragraph? It. Is. Very. Very. Very. Important. Gah. He drives me crazy. And he bills in six-minute blocks. It’s a hundred bucks just for him to say hello!” 

Link laughed with him. 

“When’s he calling?” 

“About now I think.” 

“Man, that sucks. Thanks for not making me do it.” 

“I’m not being nice. I don’t think I could tolerate watching you deal with him to be honest. It’s all about me, Rhett.”

Link spent the next fifteen minutes browsing through the paperwork their law firm had sent through last week. For the most part, it was identical to the last agreements they had signed regarding the use of their commercial space.

But, apparently there were some small, but significant differences that needed to be discussed. At length, he was sure. He could already feel the eye strain starting from the probable eye rolling he would be doing.

Link threw his pen onto the desk. “God. I hate waiting. I can’t even start doing anything. As soon as I do, he’s gonna call.”

“Maybe you should pretend to start something? Get it out the way.” 

“Ok. I’m off,” he stood and started walking exaggeratedly towards the door, looking back at the phone as he did, “I’m going...to….do….something…..”, and managed to bump into the coffee table tripping himself slightly. “Gee, great idea, Rhett! Gosh.” 

They both laughed again. 

“Ah, screw it, I’m gonna go make a coffee. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes. You want one?”

“Water would be good.” 

They were soon settled again at their respective desks. Rhett scrolling through his email, pretending to ignore the other man. Link sat scowling at the phone, sighing every twenty seconds or so, followed by a sip of coffee, narrowing of his eyes, and again. Sigh, sip, squint. Sigh. Sip. Squint. And repeat ad nauseum. 

“I swear to god.” he said at last, saving the squint and mixing in an eye roll and a groan.

“Hmm?” said Rhett pretending to be utterly ignorant to his friend’s plight.

“Nothing in particular. I just do sometimes.” 

“Like randomly…? Or during particular moments? Like, Fuck God...or” Rhett gripped the desk in front of him theatrically, rocking on his chair “....ohhhhh...fuck….god… please god fuuuuuuuu……”

“Rhett!” Link began his eyes widening at Rhett’s loud impersonation of a good time being had. They were interrupted by the phone ringing loudly. They stopped laughing abruptly, blinking at one another. He gave Rhett an exasperated look, before picking up the receiver carefully.

“Hello?” he listened for a moment, “Sure, you can transfer him through. Thanks, Alex”

Rhett watched Link closely. He could almost see him mentally counting to ten to find some strength. He smiled at him warmly. Hoping it conveyed a “There, there. I’m sorry this bad thing is happening.” with a mix of “But I sure am glad it is not happening to me.” 

Link grinned back at him.

“Dave!” He said enthusiastically. “Charles. How are you today?” 

Rhett smirked again. He was so full of shit sometimes.

“Hmm. Mmm. Well, that’s the ah…” Link began smiling as he listened to the other man patting his pockets suddenly.

He managed to get his mobile out of his front pocket after squirming around for an extended amount of time and started playing with it as he listened.

“Well, I guess you never expect that kinda thing. But….hmm….. well…..”

Rhett’s phone vibrated next to his hand. He glanced at it half-heartedly, not expecting it to be from anyone interesting. Link’s name flashed on the screen.

He grinned and opened the message.

\- Are you willing to entertain me? - 

They looked at one another for a few seconds, before Rhett nodded slowly.

Link went back to his phone.

\- Come, kneel by me. I want something to play with. - 

“Hmm...yeah, that’s true enough Dave. Yes, Stevie filled me in on that.” 

He watched Rhett move back towards him after locking their door and closing the blinds, kneeling carefully next to his chair, looking up at him expectantly. Link cupped his face in his hand, smiling at him warmly.

“Hmm. Well, I don’t think that’s true. But, I’m here now. How about you just start where you need.” He ran his thumb across Rhett’s lips gently. “Hmm. That’s what I’ve heard too.” 

Rhett let his mouth open slightly, licking his thumb and then sucking on it slowly. Exaggerated desire in his eyes and in the movements of his tongue, the slow bobbing of his head. He had never actually performed what he was implying in reality. On Link or any man for that matter. But he liked the response his suggestion was getting from Link. And if he was going to do it. Which he hoped he would be soon, he couldn’t think of anyone he would rather do it too. He smiled at the thought, feeling himself growing hard.

Link watched him closely, a small smile on his face and in his eyes.

“No, we have already completed the loft. Months ago. Permit approved. Extension on studio C is due to complete by next quarter. Permit was granted for that at the same time.” 

He slowly withdrew his thumb, trailing moisture along Rhett’s lower lip, smiling at how it looked on his skin.

“Hmm.” Link murmured appearing to listen carefully to the lawyer as he moved his fingers through Rhett’s beard, down his neck, smiling quickly at the trembling man on his knees beside him. He began undoing Rhett’s shirt slowly with his right hand, pushing the material aside roughly as he went. Watching the progress of his own hand intently. 

He held the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pushed his glasses up with his left hand, his right still busy on the last two buttons resting across the front of Rhett's jeans. Rhett’s erection brushing the back of his hand.

He pressed his hand against him firmly as he moved from the second to last to the last button smiling still, wondering if he was ever not ready.

“Well, I'll have Stevie look into it. But it should be fine. Next?” 

He shifted the phone back to his hand as his eyes flicked back up to Rhett's face now his shirt was laying wide open, his right hand flat on his stomach running over his warm skin, up through his chest hair, and then back down slowly heading to his belt.

Rhett remained still at his side, concentrating on keeping as quiet as he could. But it was becoming more difficult with each passing moment. His hand felt wonderful. Both men surprised how the simplest of touches could move them so much. 

“Yes, I remember that. That hasn’t changed has it?”

Link began fumbling one handed with Rhett's buckle, eventually releasing the wrong side. Both men stopped moving when it suddenly slipped violently and completely free of the belt and bounced across the hardwood floor loudly. 

Link rolled his eyes grinning and Rhett laughed a short laugh he managed to quieten quickly. It was a bit of a running joke with them. 

“No, it's fine. I was just playing with something I should have left alone. It can stay where it fell for now. Please, Dave. You were saying?”

He laughed a little. “Well, you know me. That's why I gotta have Rhett around. Dunno where I'd be without him.” 

He laughed again, undoing the button on Rhett's jeans roughly, yanking him slightly this was and that, uncoordinated with just one hand. Rhett moved with him without attempting to interfere.

Rhett cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow in question. Link winked slowly, pulling on his zipper, tugging it down. 

“Well, we don't normally film under those conditions. It will be fine.”

He looked again at his hand needing to see what he was doing. He pushed Rhett's jeans down his hips, reaching into his pants and holding him gently in his hand. He smiled closing his eyes, focusing on the hot firm deliciousness in his palm, stroking him slowly. 

“Mmm. Ah. No Dave, I don't think so.” 

He risked a glance at Rhett's face and was rewarding with a vision of bliss. His head tilted back, eyes closed, his lips slightly parted which he licked occasionally. He was breathing through his open mouth, slowly, trying to be silent. And although he needed to be quiet and it was utterly wrong, Link could think of nothing better than making this man scream his name in passion and need while he chatted to their idiot lawyer about unimported rubbish. 

Link grinned at the thought and squeezed him a little harder, moving up and down his cock. Could he get him to beg to be fucked? Yes. He was fairly confident he could. But he wouldn't. Or would he? 

He held the phone between his ear and shoulder again, kept touching Rhett with his right and wrote left handed on the pad on his desk that contained his notes for the phone call which he hadn't looked at once. - stand up.

“Well, that wasn't normal. In the past five years we've had to do that once. It's not worth delaying. We can get special permission if it comes up.” 

Rhett stood carefully his low slung jeans hindering him some, but he managed. He looked down at Link waiting to see what was going to happen next. 

His hand closed around him again as he lowered Rhett's jeans even further with his free hand. Stroking him firmly, watching his face closely. 

“Dave. I hear what you're saying, but it's wasting our time. I think Stevie discussed this with you as well. It's not a problem. Next.”

Rhett steadied himself with his hand on the back of Link's chair, watching the other man’s body moving with the momentum of his hand. His hair falling into his eyes. 

Annoyance flashed across Link's face. Rhett smiled. He sped up when angry. He hoped Dave was gonna really piss him off.

He reached down and carefully moved Link's hair from his eyes smiling, his fingers caressing the warm skin beneath.

“No David.” Link’s tone harsh and impatient. “Move on.” 

He watched his hand moving. He liked the way his dick looked in his hand. 

Again Link reached for the pad and scrawled - take off your pants. 

Rhett took the pen from him, clumsily in his aroused state. - everything? 

Link nodded, taking the phone in his hand again. 

“Hmm. Is that on page… What?” He watched Rhett undress slowly, leaving his shirt on but hanging open. He looked good. Really good. He grabbed his phone and took a photo, smiling at Rhett who posed a couple of times grinning.

“Eight? Huh?”. Link reached for him, guiding him to stand in front of him straddling Link's legs. He licked his lips looking at Rhett's erection so close to his mouth. He looked up at Rhett, so impossibly tall, appearing miles away.

“Oh, four? Uh, hold on I'll ah have a look.” 

He began undoing his own shirt, watching Rhett watching him. Loving the lust in Rhett’s eyes as his gaze tracked the progress of his fingers. He pulled his shirt open, rubbing his hand down his own chest and stomach, across the front of his jeans, smiling at Rhett's quiet moan, before taking him into his hand again.

“Hmm. Uh huh.” 

Rhett's eyes rolled in his head. “Sir,” He whispered. “So… Good.” 

“Hmm. I uh. I can see that yeah.” 

He started moving faster, stroking him firmly. Rhett was moaning quietly now. It was no longer possible for him to keep utterly quiet. 

“No. I don't have that.” Link said. His tone indifferent, his touch anything but.

“Can you email that to me now? Yeah. Charles dot Neal at … yeah. Yes. That would be best.” His hand suddenly slowed. Softly. Teasingly. 

“Ok, I should get it in a minute.” he listened as he trailed his fingertips along Rhett’s dick, the other man rocking slowly, trying to be subtle about it.

“Hmm. Yeah, that’s right,” he murmured the tip of his forefinger lightly following a prominent vein back and forth along Rhett’s shaft to the base of his cock, before tracing around beneath him, cupping his balls in his hand. Caressing him lightly.

Again, Rhett moaned as quietly as he could.

Link placed his forefinger over his lips. “Shhh,” he mouthed smiling at him.

They both heard the email notification, Ding! 

Link released him, leaning around him, kissing his bare hip soundlessly on his way and clicked on his email.

“Ah huh, yep I got it. Yeah..ah…. What page again? Eight? Oh. Four? Sure, sorry.” he leaned back in his chair and began stroking Rhett again, very lightly before continuing, “Can you give me a minute to read through it. Yeah. Page Four. Third paragraph. Ah huh.”

He placed the call on hold and put down the phone, smiling up at Rhett.

“Kiss me.”

Rhett leaned down and kissed Link passionately. “Oh, gosh, sir. You feel so good. I love how you’re touching me.” 

“Hmm. You look great.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I want you to come on me. Whenever you like. Try and not get my jeans, hmm? Anything from the belt up is fine. But...you have to be quiet. Seriously quiet. Ok?” he said as he removed his shirt completely, throwing it onto Rhett’s chair.

“Anywhere? Anytime?

“Yes.” 

“Oh, my goodness. Really?” 

Link laughed softly. “Yeah, Rhett. It’s almost like it’s your birthday. But. You are not allowed to touch yourself. Ok? And I want you to clean up after. With your mouth.” 

Rhett’s eyes narrowed a little. “Are you gonna be mean?” 

“Well. Possibly. But I am not going to stop you coming. I won’t stop... Unless you want me to. And if you do, take off my glasses.”

“Yes, Sir. I will. Ah, be quiet. And not touch myself, or stop you unless I need you to.” 

“That’s good, Rhett. That’s exactly what I want.” 

He brought up the email, scrolled through quickly. “I just… I dunno how to keep my cool with this, man. It’s just such bullshit! You know he refused to speak to Stevie. She’s in charge.”

“You’re handling things very well, Sir.”

“Thank you, Rhett.”

He sat forward, licking the length of him, sucking on him gently, coating him in saliva before he sat back and grabbed the phone again, plastered a smile on his face and hit line one as Rhett’s moan quietened down. 

“Dave? Ah, yeah, thanks for holding. I think we’re both on the same page now.” His eyes bore into Rhett’s as he began stroking him again, firmly, an easy rhythm, his office chair rocking slightly with his movements. Rhett moved with him carefully, his hand resting on the back of his chair again.

“So, what do you think?” Link leaned to the side, opening the top drawer of his desk, withdrawing a bottle of lube. He laughed quietly at Rhett’s expression before controlling himself again.

He caressed Rhett’s stomach lovingly, leaning forward and kissing him there noiselessly. 

He opened the lube as quietly as he could, watching Rhett still mentally processing the possible actions Link might be about to take, and then, which of those he was ok with and finally, which of those that he was ok with could he possibly be quiet during. 

Poor guy looked a bit stressed out.

Link smiled as he began stroking him again, the phone again being held by his shoulder. He moved Rhett closer to him with his left hand on his hip, reaching between his legs and teasing him as he continued stroking him.

“Ah, huh. Well…” 

Rhett can feel Link’s breath on his skin. His hands grip the back of his chair as an anchor now, not so much for balance. He was already praying to a god that was probably averting their eyes about now, if not before, that he can keep quiet. He’s not convinced that that’s going to work, so he started whispering quietly to himself as well. “Please, man, just shhh. You can do this...You’re gonna be fine, just...breath, and..”

“Oh my god,” he breathed, feeling his knees buckle as Link’s finger entered him slowly, pushing him deeper still.

“I, um. Can we. Ah. Maybe come back to this. Was there anything else?” 

Link began moving in and out of him, timing the movements of both his hands, watching Rhett’s face as he tried to keep quiet. He couldn’t move particularly fast or he would lose the phone. Which he personally didn’t care about, but it was probably not a great idea.

That being said, this was probably not a good idea either. Except that it was.

Link smiled again. He stopped touching Rhett’s dick, shifted the phone to his right hand and concentrated on fucking him. Not too fast, just steady, he was so tight around his finger, but he was getting deeper with each thrust, twisting his finger inside him until Rhett grabbed his shoulder with amazing strength, a sharp intake of breath.

It took all he had to not moan aloud himself. He exhaled slowly, swallowing, and moved his hand carefully, stimulating him there, changing the pressure and speed, watching his reactions closely, while Rhett moaned quietly above him.

He wanted to end the call. He couldn't even understand what the lawyer was talking about anymore. 

“Hold on. Pardon?” 

He listened as Rhett began rocking against him. Breathing in quiet bursts almost panting. He carefully withdrew his finger and slowly pushed in two, just a little at a time, pulling out and pushing back in again a little deeper. A steady rhythm. Not wanting to surprise him into being too loud. Leaning towards him to change the angle a little again allowing him to push even deeper. 

“No that's something for the whole board. I can't comment on that.” Again the vice grip on his shoulder as Rhett bore down on his hand almost growling as Link’s fingers brushed against his prostate again. 

“I’m gonna have to call you back.”. He hung up the phone loudly without waiting for a reply, wrapping his arm around Rhett's waist, resting his head against his stomach as he continued fucking him. Long thrusts in and out, Rhett moving with him.

“Holy crap, Rhett. You feel so good.” 

“Oh my God. It feels so good. Oh sir….please please don't stop.” 

Link began stroking him again while he continued fucking his fingers. 

“You look so hot, Rhett.”

“Oh, sir. I wanna come so bad. I'm so close. Please… Please don't stop.” 

“I'm not gonna stop baby. I want you to come.” 

“Sir?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I want you to take me home and fuck me…. Like…Not just with… but your…. Oh gosh, Sir… Your cock. I want it so bad.” 

“You wanna ride my cock, Rhett? Hmm?” 

“Oh please. Yeah. Sir, I want you to fuck me. I wanna….ohhhhh…. I wanna feel you come in my ass. Pin me down on the bed. Fuck me so hard and...oh...God.” 

Link swallowed, his hands pausing for a second relieved he hadn't come in his pants. It had been close. 

“Mmm. I would like that, baby.” 

“Sir I'm…. I'm gonna come.” 

Link moaned with him as he felt his warm come hitting his chest and stomach, feeling him tensing around his fingers, loving the sounds of his passion.

He slowly withdrew his hands as Rhett began slumping towards the floor, mumbling his gratitude.

Link cleaned his hands using the wipes on his desk. Smiling down and Rhett.

“Oh, sir that was so good. Thank you… Gosh… I… Thank you sir…” he came to a stop on the floor at his feet. His head resting against his thigh. “Thank you, sir. “ 

“Shhh, baby. It’s ok.” He ran his fingers through Rhett’s damp hair, loving the sight of him, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

Without thinking too much further, he sat back in his chair and asked the question that he had decided last week to not ask. 

“Rhett, have you been with a man before?” 

Rhett stiffened a little against him, before turning his head, kissing his thigh and then looking up at him. His expression unreadable.

“I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t ask. I don’t want it to change anything. But. No. I haven’t. Hadn’t.” he looked to the side of Link, unable to meet his eyes for a moment, before looking back. “But, I want to. With you.” 

“And, this is ok? Like this?” 

Rhett looked up at him, trying to read his facial expression to know the real question being asked. “You wanna know if I want long walks on the beach and flowers and anniversary presents?” 

Link smiled, “Well, I’m sure there’s a middle ground somewhere. But, kind of yeah.” 

Rhett’s hand moved firmly up his inner thigh. His eyes locked on Link’s now. “I want you. The you that you have never let me see. I wanna know you. I want you to tell me, show me all your, what did you call them? Dirty little secrets.” 

Link watched his hand moving. Remembering he had said that in the recording he had made for him.

“Do you now.” he asked quietly.

“Yes, Sir. I do.” 

Link watched his best friend, thinking if he wanted to be doing this or not.

“Ok, Rhett. I will tell you a secret.” 

Rhett’s shifted his weight onto his knees and began undoing Link’s jeans with both hands, his arms resting on his thighs for balance.

“But you won’t like it. It might be a bit of a moral and ethical quandary for you, on a number of levels. But it will make many of my other secrets a lot less alarming if I start here.” 

Rhett tugged at his jeans forcefully, his eyes on the prize, purposefully not looking at Link’s face. Hoping he would keep talking if he was distracted. 

“I uh.” Link watched Rhett manhandling his jeans and lifted his hips slightly to assist, noting the slight tremor in his hands.

“I’m not going to judge you, Link. I promise. I wanna know...everything about you.” 

“A couple of weeks ago. Maybe one, maybe three...I dunno. Very recently. I went to a club. That I have been to a few times.” He sighed, deciding if he was going to tell this, he would be as honest as he could be. “A lot of times actually. And I met a guy there. Probably late twenties, early thirties I think. I’ve, ah. Seen him before. He’s a regular at the club.” 

Link’s eyes closed as Rhett began stroking him firmly. “I, ah, feel a bit weird talking about this, while you are doing that.” 

“Please, tell me.” Rhett began lapping at his skin, cleaning his come from his body. Feeling the heat radiating from him. “What kinda club is it?” 

“Ah...I’ll get to that. It's not on Yelp I'll say that much.”

He paused, trying to figure out what words to use. Part of him wanted and expected Rhett to be disgusted. To get up and leave. To validate his waiting for so many years. For never talking to him. Never taking the chance.

“He wanted me to beat him. Whip him until he bled.” Link waited quietly as Rhett stopped licking his skin and looked up at his face, but continued stroking him. His mind processing the words slowly.

“Really?” Rhett’s eyes widened, trying to picture his gentle best friend physically hurting someone else. Standing over some random man on his knees. Getting pleasure from that?

“Hmm. Really.” said Link. His tone neutral. Not wanting to influence Rhett’s reaction.

“So...ah, what happened?” he asked, lowering his head again, focusing on cleaning up after the mess he had made. Listening to Link’s soothing voice telling him increasingly alarming things. Trying to stop his mind racing ahead.

Link’s head fell back on the chair, moaning as Rhett’s hand moved up and down his dick, his breath on his skin. 

“I always give people what they want, Rhett. Eventually. If I wasn’t able or willing to, I wouldn’t agree to join in.”

He was surprised that he felt some remorse. Not, genuine, I have done such a horrible thing, they were all consenting adults, and he loved it. Not every day of the week. But, there were times. Now, as he had at other times, he found himself wishing that he could be the kind of man that he thought Rhett wanted him to be. That Rhett had thought that he was. Some kind of normal. And, caring and loving in a generic kind of way. Someone you could take home to meet your Mama and not blush, or have to hide the marks from the night before. But he wasn’t. And he didn’t really want to be. For anyone.

Love me, but don’t fall in love with me, Rhett.

“Did you have sex with him?” Rhett’s hand speed up, his grip tightening as his breathing became heavier. Strangely aroused by Link’s words and touching him.

“Kind of.” 

“Will you tell me?” 

“I’m not sure you need to know.”

“I don’t. But I want to.” 

“Is this exciting for you?” Link asked mildly, watching Rhett touching him, his face flushed, eyes dilated meeting his own cold gaze.

“Maybe.”

“Ok. Yes. I had sex with him. I didn’t touch him directly at all.” Link began, “I don’t know what his name is, and he doesn’t know mine. Well, not from that evening. He called me Master. And I called him...many things. He wanted to be punished. For being a come hungry slut. His words, not mine. But they became mine for a while.” 

Link looked down at Rhett, his expression one of contempt and power. Waiting for Rhett to stand and leave. For him to look back at him with disgust on his face. 

Rhett couldn’t tell if the contempt was directed at himself, or the memory of the other man or if Link was feeling that for himself. And he didn’t mind. The challenge in his eyes was drawing Rhett to him even more.

“He wanted to be told how nasty he was, wanting all those men like he does. He wanted to be hit. Hard. Whipped and screamed at. Urinated on as he came.” Link’s hips moved slightly, matching the rhythm of Rhett’s hand. 

“So, I gave him what he wanted. What I wanted, at the time.” 

Rhett’s hand paused a moment before he resumed the steady stroking.

“And after, when he was laying on the ground, covered in his own body fluids and come and my piss, I jerked off on him. Came on his chest and face while he begged me to. And he thanked me, and I turned and left. Had a drink at the bar and went home.” 

“Fuck.”

“Hmm.” 

Both men were quiet, Link trying to focus just on the physical sensations of Rhett’s hand, putting the memory of that night away, but it wasn’t working, while Rhett was trying to decide on a single question out of the thousands that were suddenly filling his mind.

“So, the whole BDSM thing is kinda a big deal for you?”

“Yes.” Link said carefully. “Not, ah. Always that extreme, I guess. But, yeah.” 

“Are you gay?” 

Link smiled slowly. “No, Rhett. I don’t discriminate.” 

“Do you ever…”

“Rhett,” Link interrupted gently. “That’s enough for today.”

“But…” 

“Baby. No more. Another time.” His hand closed around the back of Rhett’s neck, guiding him back to his stomach to finish cleaning up. 

Rhett moaned as he obeyed, stroking him faster, listening to Link’s breathing. Wondering what he was thinking about. Was Link worried about him thinking he was gross. Or horrible. Was he thinking about that other man he had humiliated. Did Link want to do that to him?

Rhett looked up at his angelic face, trying to see the version of Link that he had been told. He could very easily see Link commanding people to do all sorts of things. But, he struggled to see him hurting someone else. Link was moving with his hand more deliberately now.

“I wanna see you like that.” he said suddenly.

Link opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his best friend. 

“No, you don’t.” 

“I do.” He watched his own hand for a moment before leaning forward and tentatively licking along his shaft. He sat back, now unable to look at Link’s face. He wanted to take him in his mouth, but he was worried he wouldn’t be any good. 

Instead, he added quietly “I wanna watch, I think.”

“Really?” Link asked slowly, his hand now cupping his face, tilting his chin up to try and have Rhett look at him.

“Yeah, really. You’re not the only one with secrets. I just didn’t realise I had any is all.”

“I don’t think you realise what you are asking. Or what that would actually be like.”

“Ok, maybe not. But..” 

“Hmm.” Link held his wrist firmly, stopping him from touching him, moving his chair back slightly. “I think that’s enough for now, Rhett.” 

“Can I ask you something else?” Rhett pressed on, ignoring Link’s sudden discomfort.

“I’d prefer that you didn’t.”

“Will you spend the night at my house one night this week. No..er expectations of...stuff. I just…” 

“Are you listening to anything I am telling you? We are not dating, Rhett. You are not...” he stopped unsure how to finish the sentence.

“No. I know. But. You are my best friend. And, this, what we are doing, is all pretty full on. I don’t want to stop. And, I don’t think I am being overly clingy wanting to spend a night with you. I’m not asking for walks on the beach, Link. I want you to sleep next to me. Once.” 

“Did you hear what I told you?”

Rhett nodded slowly, watching him steadily.

“Ok. Fine. If you think that’s what you want. Thursday. If you still want to by then.” Link stood suddenly, stepping around Rhett, a hand on his shoulder to steady himself. “I need a coffee. You?” 

“No, thanks. I’m ok I think.”

Link fixed up his pants, pulled his shirt back on and left the office without looking back, closing the door behind him.

Rhett watched him go, his mind finally catching up with the words Link had shared, now that he wasn’t in front of him, clouding his mind with lust and need.. Not the concept, but the reality of what that meant. What that would look like. He sat heavily at his desk, frowning. 

 

“Maybe if I could understand, it would be different.” Rhett said as he stopped and turned Link towards him, searching his face for answers.

Link looked down at his feet, his hands loosely on his hips, shuffling one shoe on the dusty path, before raising his head again and looking around them, out across the valley surrounded by blues and greens and fresh air. Listening to both of them trying to catch their breath as they stood there facing one another.

He licked his lips and glanced up at him. Reminding himself this was Rhett. That he deserved answers.

“Well, yeah Rhett. I guess that’s how it works with everything.” he said evenly.

Rhett looked down at him, watching the wind move his hair across his tanned face, noting him push his glasses up for the third time in as many minutes. His expression one of resigned calm. Not shame. Or anger. Or hurt. 

He looked like an angel. But he wasn’t.

He had known him his entire life. Loved him as a brother. And if he was honest with himself, and why not at their age, loved him as a lover. Had wanted to share the only part of his life that he hadn’t as soon as he had heard Link tell him he wanted him. 

That recording had ruined his life.

But Link had told him one of his secrets, and although it had been kind of exciting at the time, in fact very exciting at the time, much to his own shame, the more that he had thought about it, the more he had imagined it, the more unsettled he had become.

So, he had asked if they could talk. And Link had asked if they could go on a hike and it had been decided they would head out on the weekend. Thursday night had come and gone with neither man asking or offering to stay over, and now they were here. An hour in and finally beginning to speak of something other than work and the weather and who was more out of shape.

“Are you willing to help me to understand?” 

Link looked up into his eyes and held his gaze for an impossibly long time before replying. “I’m willing to try. If you are willing to listen.”

“I can do that.” 

“Good.” he stepped around him and began walking again up the gentle incline. 

The previous fifteen minutes had been hard going, a section of steep narrow track along the edge of the ravine slowing them down. Rhett had been very quiet throughout, his fear of heights overcoming his concern about his relationship with Link for a while. He had allowed him to take his hand, worrying every other step he would accidentally pull the smaller man off the path into the brush beneath. But Link had kept his balance, one hand against the rock, the other firmly in Rhett’s hand and had guided them smoothly along the track. Once they had reached the top where the path widened and plateaued for a few metres Rhett had stopped them to speak. To tell him he didn’t understand.

“Link, I just. I mean. Do you like it?” he continued as he caught up and walked alongside him.

“That’s not really a good question or tone to use if you are wanting to understand.” 

“But, do you?” he persisted, “Like to hurt people?” 

Link took a deep breath and kept walking steadily, keeping his eyes on the path, his voice even. Trying to not sound defensive in his answers. 

“Yes. In some situations, yes I do.” 

“Like, it’s like a turn on? You get off on it?” 

Link blinked very slowly, his steps faltering a little. “Yes, Rhett. When I am in those situations, I do.” 

“How?” 

He stopped and turned to Rhett slowly.

“Is this how you think you are going to have any understanding? Speaking to me like I am some kinda perverted weirdo?” 

“But, Link…” Rhett began, unsure how to finish.

“Hmm. Ok. Fair enough.” Link turned back and started up the path again.

Both men were quiet, lost in their own thoughts for the next half a mile. Although there was this thing, this revelation that was sitting between them, weighing heavy, heavier with each step, both were enjoying the walk and the other’s presence. Neither of them sure yet, if they would ever be able to do this again.

“Can we sit down a minute?” Rhett asked finally.

Link grunted in agreement, and they made their way to the nearest rock formation, settling a few metres apart. The stunning view, capturing both their attention for a time.

“Rhett, there’s not a lot to understand really. People,” he paused a moment, trying to find the right words, “like all sorts of things. You know? Some people like their ears licked, some like their toes sucked and others like to be whipped. Or whatever. It’s not as... weird as you think. It’s just different to what you like.” 

“Were you hurt when you were little?” 

Link looked at him sharply. “What?” 

“Is. Is that why...you like..uh…” 

“Rhett. That’s a shitty thing to ask. Especially like that. Why? Would that explain it for you? If I was hurt it’s ok for me to hurt other people? More understandable?”

“Well, sort of maybe, I don’t know.” 

“No, actually it wouldn’t be. We nearly always have a choice of how we behave regardless of our experiences. Assuming we are in environments where we can make our own choices. Besides which, this is between consenting adults. It’s not remotely the same thing.” Link stopped, his hands gripping the stone beside him, before continuing, trying to keep his voice even and stop his anger from building further.

“No. I was not hurt when I was little. Not how you are implying. Sure there were a few different men at my house at various times, but they left me alone. The only thing I really had to complain about was feeling insecure. There wasn’t a lot of stability I guess.” 

He stopped suddenly and reached to Rhett, squeezing his shoulder, smiling at him for the first time in a long while. “That’s what you were, Rhett. Are. My security and certainty. The only person I could be sure would be there the next day. No matter what.”

Rhett smiled back, closing his hand over Link’s. Both remembering again what actually mattered between them, and this current confusion, was not the most important aspect of either of their lives. “I’m freaking out a bit, Link. But I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I hope not.” 

They sat quietly for another few minutes.

“Have you always liked it?” he asked again, but gentler this time.

“You’re fixating on the violence, because that’s all I have told you but, it’s just one part of the whole thing, Rhett. It’s not like I just go around beating people. It’s a lifestyle I guess. Rules and roles and games and trust. Sometimes that involves pain, sometimes not, sometimes minor, sometimes not. And it’s safe to me. For them. I know what is expected. And I know the conditions under which it will occur. It’s controlled and contained and most importantly consensual.”

“And you have always done this?” 

“No. I...uh...The first time was when I was in college. I went to a party. You were seeing some girl. I can’t remember her name, but she was with you a while.. most of our senior year at least.” 

“Mel?”

“Maybe. I dunno. She was nice. I remember that much.” He paused, collecting his thoughts. “So, I went to this party on my own. Well, with Gregg and Tim and a couple of the other guys, you know. The usual. But without you. The party was at some dudes place I didn’t know real well. I mean, I knew him. You knew him too. But..”

“Who?” Rhett interrupted. 

“It’s not important. So, I met this girl there. Let’s say her name was uh... Sally. And I danced with her a lot, you know. She was cute. She seemed pretty into me. Laughing at my dumb jokes, touching me when she didn’t need to be. I was there to have a good time, and it was cool.” 

He stopped suddenly to rummage around in his pack, pulling out an energy bar and passing one across to Rhett who took it with a smile. He took a bite and chewed carefully, thinking back. 

“I dunno how much you wanna know.” 

“Whatever you want to tell me.”

“Hmm.” he took a drink of water and resumed the story. “At some point, late into the night, a lot of people passed out by then, or having left already, she took me outside. It was real dark, man. Could hardly see in front of my face, but she was leading me around the side of the house by the hand. So I followed along. I hadn’t drunk very much at all. I liked her, you know. And I didn’t want to do anything dumb, so I had been kinda pretending I was more under the influence than I was so if I did do something dumb, I’d have an excuse. Just agreeing with whatever she wanted to do, not offering any resistance. You know? Not that I wanted to of course.” 

“Sure do. I did the same all the time.” 

They both grin at each other before Link continues on.

“So, we’re out there in the pitch black, and she starts making out with me. Not just kissing, but quite full on. I’m not complaining, just having a good time, ya know. But then, her hand’s down my pants, she’s touching me, and it’s good. But then, the guy, whose house it is, steps up behind me. Like against me. So I’m kinda sandwiched in between them. And he asks me what I am doing with his girlfriend.”

“Holy crap!” 

“Uh, huh. So I kinda freeze, stuttering, but his girlfriend doesn’t. She’s jerking me off still, while… ah… Barry is leaning right against me, breathing down my neck. And, I kinda realised, as he kept talking to me that except for the fact I thought that he was gonna beat the living shit out of me, his body against mine, and his voice, so low and kinda mad was pretty hot.”

Link stopped again, and took another bite of his energy bar, looking around at the view. A little shocked he was talking about this.

“Dude!” Rhett looked at him incredulously. “So, what happened? You’re not gonna stop there are you?” 

Link laughs shaking his head. “Well, we ended up doing stuff together, the uh, three of us. They led me further from the house. Into the trees surrounding the house, close the river I think. I remember hearing it. I couldn’t see either of them, and I guess they couldn’t see me either. He, uh... hurt me. Not, severely...no scars and minimal bruising the next day, from being held not hit, bitten here and there, but no broken skin, and she, she did not hurt me. She’d be doing something real nice, and he’d be doing something that was either painful or embarrassing, or forcing me to do something to him. Well, not forcing. Uh, forcefully. I was a willing participant. And it was amazing. Intense. Not only because I couldn't tell who was doing what, or when, or even what it was sometimes..but. The contrast...and the constant change from pleasure to pain and back so it all became an intense unfathomable combination of both and I felt like my whole being was going to combust into millions of atoms. And for a while it was like we were all the same person. And so after that, I sought out situations where I could experience similar things. Pain, and submission and it was great. I liked it. I would like it occasionally still, maybe. But, I started dating this girl, in my early 20s I guess…”

“Who?” 

“It’s not important who. And it’s not my job to disclose other people’s preferences. Even to you.” 

Rhett nodded and settled back on the rock beside Link, his head resting in his lap. “Is this ok?” he asked.

Link ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly, murmuring a yes and continued to talk. Some of the heaviness lifting from them both.

“She wanted to be dominated. And over the course of a few months I became pretty good at it. Less hesitant and nervous. Learning her limits, and mine. And I realised that I really liked it. Even more than being on the other side of things. So, that’s basically how that came about. And so. I know to a lot of people it seems weird, or wrong or whatever, but I don’t feel bad or guilty for what I do to people who want to submit to me. Who want to be humiliated or hurt or controlled. I know why people want that, and I know how it feels. And I don’t need to feel sorry for people who are grateful to me. Who are equals to me. We all play by the same rules. Those that don’t, aren’t part of my life.” 

His hand continues moving over Rhett’s head, his fingers tangling in his hair.

“Do you ever have normal relationships?” Rhett asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Normal?” Link smiled. “No, not really. I don’t often have relationships full stop, normal or otherwise.” 

“But, don’t you want to love someone? Be loved?” 

Link’s hand stopped for a moment. “Uh. Not really no.” 

Rhett squints up at him, the bright sunlight making it hard to see Link’s expression.

“I don’t believe you. I think that you think, that no one would accept you. That no one would let you love them like that. Want to show you love like that.” 

“I have some people in my life I have been seeing for a long time. Not, in a romantic sense. We play. But we care for each other. I’m important to them. Loved I guess on some levels.” 

“Hmm.”

“And you? Do you have normal relationships, Rhett?” 

“Sometimes. They don’t tend to last all that long. I dunno why. I’m kinda seeing someone at the moment. I mean, she’s nice but, it’s not serious.” In fact, he hadn’t seen her since he had received Link’s first message.

“Hmm.” Link took another bite of his energy bar, Rhett having finished his own ages ago. 

“Link?”

“Rhett?”

“I’m serious.” 

“I’m sorry. Go. I’m listening. Please.” 

“Is this why I’m not allowed to fall in love with you?” 

“Ah. I think we’ve talked enough for now, haven’t we?” He stopped chewing and looked down at Rhett’s face, his eyes were closed again, the bright sun changing the hues in his beard. Beautiful. He looked peaceful. The strain of the last few days gone from his face much to Link’s relief.

“No. I think you should answer me.” 

The silence stretched on a long time. Rhett lay relaxed now, breathing slowly feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin and his best friend’s body beneath his head, Link’s fingers sliding through his hair, soothing. 

He understood now, and although the image of Link doing certain things was intimidating to him, and scary if he was honest, not sure where his own boundaries lay, he at least understood his motivations better. He wasn't sure if they were good reasons exactly, but they were understandable enough for now. 

“Ok. Yes, that is a big part of it.”

“Hmm. And the other part or parts?” 

“I think you can figure that out on your own.” 

“Link?” 

“Hmm.” he said quietly, taking the final bite of his energy bar, chewing as quietly as he could.

“Are you in love with me?” 

Link began coughing violently on the last mouthful, sliding sideways from beneath Rhett’s head, trying to stand and get some distance between himself and Rhett.

“No!” he grabbed his water bottle and took some stumbling steps back. “Don’t be stupid, Rhett. Christ,” he said as he continued coughing and half choking, “Of course not.”

Rhett lay his head against the stone smiling at the sky, his eyes still closed. Hearing the commotion but not seeing the expression on Link’s face. He didn’t need to.

“Do you need the Heimlich?” he asked calmly, finally feeling like he was on solid ground again.

Link stopped a few feet away and took a long drink from his water.

“No, thank you, Rhett. I’m fine. You just startled me, is all.” 

Rhett pulled himself to his feet, walking over to his best friend who was blinking tears from his eyes from his violent coughing fit. He placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling down at Link, who looked wary and on guard.

“Well, that’s lucky.” Rhett began. “You wouldn’t want your last words in this life to be a lie would you?”

They stood and looked at one another. Rhett not wanting to force Link any further, and Link unsure if he had any option available to him aside from the truth. 

“Rhett.” he said very quietly, and it sounded like a prayer.

They stayed that way for long moments, Link’s eyes never leaving Rhett’s.

“God dammit, Rhett.” he said, but he didn’t attempt to walk away. Just kept his gaze steadily on his best friend.

Rhett smiled gently and waited.

“We’re wearing singlets and cargo shorts of god’s sake.” he said.

Rhett smiled wider but kept quiet. He wasn’t sure why this mattered, but he wasn’t about to argue the point.

“In the middle of nowhere.” Link continued, gesturing around them, his eyes still locked on Rhett’s.

“And?” Rhett asked finally.

“I was meant to be wearing something...hot. And you, you were meant to be, and dancing with me, and we, we’re meant to be somewhere awesome, like...anywhere but here. Paris...or Venice, or after some awards show, or...” 

“Is that right?” 

“And you were meant to stop us dancing and hold my face in your hands…and...”

Rhett raised his hands to Link’s face, caressing his jawline with his thumbs, hardly daring to breath. Link swallowed, blinking rapidly,

“And kiss me...and…”

Their lips came together gently, caressing one another lightly, as Link continued speaking, hesitantly, “I’d tell you...that you look amazing tonight…” He took a small step closer to him, their lips moving slowly against one another’s, closing his arms around his waist. “And you’d say, thanks, so do you, and I’d say…” and they kissed again, “you look amazing every night…” 

Rhett moaned softly and deepened the kiss, slowing occasionally to allow Link’s words to be heard.

“And you’d say, so do you. And, and... I’d look into your eyes, the eyes I know almost better than my own, and tell you that I love you. Have always loved you. I haven’t fallen in love with you, Rhett. I fell years and years ago.”

Link stopped talking and kissed him back deeply, gripping him tightly, trying to anchor himself to the spot, feeling like he might pass out if he didn’t, his heart racing impossibly fast.

“Link,” Rhett said as he slowly pulled away a little. He swallowed and looked down at him closely. Knowing it was a bit corny but not caring in the least, began, “You look amazing today.”

“Rhett.” Link looked down at their feet. “Oh, hell.” 

Rhett bent down a little, tilting Link’s face up to him and kissed his lips again before standing taller, holding him still. “Well?” he said quietly.

“Uh…” Link is surprised to feel tears in his eyes. “Thanks. So do you.” he looked back up to Rhett’s smiling face. Frowning a little because he can’t contain all of what he is feeling and it’s making him feel slightly panicked.

“You look amazing every day, Sir.” Rhett kissed him gently again and waited.

“So…” Link cleared his throat, his voice steadier, a wavering smile on his lips, “So do you, Rhett.” 

“I love you, Link. I’ve always loved you. I haven’t fallen in love with you, in the past few weeks, Sir. I fell years ago. I just didn’t know I was allowed to.”

“Oh.”

They let the silence stretch on awhile, the only sound their breathing and the breeze through the bushes along the path.

“Look, I dunno what kind of relationship we could have...but, I wanna try.”

Link stood wavering a little. “Oh, oh my gosh.” 

“Link, are you ok?” 

“Ah.” he looked at him in confusion. “Rhett?” 

“Yeah?”

“Are you…?” he stared at him. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes. Of course. I wouldn’t joke about it.” 

“I’m…” Link swallowed loudly. “I don’t know if this is a good idea. I...Gosh, Rhett.” he stepped back from him slightly, before rushing on, “You don't even know me, Rhett. Don't. Please, I. I'm not what you want. We are up here because you don't know me. Don't understand. Don't do this. I'm not who you want. I can't be what you want. “

“I know we’re not gonna be like some couples. And maybe, we won’t be monogamous, or live together, or buy each other valentines day presents. But we might. We can be whatever kind of couple we want, can’t we? I mean it’s up to us, isn’t it?”

“But… I can’t…” he searched Rhett’s face trying to see the lie and found his best friend, reaching for him again.

“Link. Just, will you think about just trying to imagine a life with me. However you think that would have to work? Can’t we just...talk about that?”

“Yes. Yes, we can.” 

“And, can I come home with you tonight?” 

“Yes.” Link smiled tentatively, “You can.” 

“Can you wear something hot and take me dancing somewhere awesome...like...your living room?” 

“Yes, Rhett. I can.”

“Will you show me how to love you? How to please you? Make you happy?” 

“You’ve done that a thousand times already, in a million ways Rhett.” He glanced across the valley and then back at Rhett’s steady eyes. “But, yes. I will...if that’s what you want.”

“I haven’t, uh. You know. You’re a man. And...Well. I want to…” 

“I want you too.” he said quietly.

“I love you, Link.” 

I love you.” he swallowed again. Still feeling lightheaded and scared.

Rhett stepped closer to him again, kissed him gently. “And, I love you, Sir.” 

“Hmm. I love you, too.” He smiled slowly, kissing him again and again until finally it was starting to get dark and it was time to go.

“Come on, Rhett. We got a long way to go.” he reached back his hand watching Rhett look at his hand carefully, before he smiled slowly, coming to a decision and taking it firmly.

“Yes, Sir. If you'll lead, I’ll follow.”

They made their way down to the carpark holding hands, occasionally stepping off the path to kiss and touch and hold one another and to speak of love and lust and who wanted who the most, and the remainder of the time wandered along, speaking quietly about work and the weather and who was the most out of shape

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be up in a week or so.


End file.
